Neko high
by SJJNATSU
Summary: In a world where Natsu is a Teen and recently moved to a new home and is excited about his first day and chance for new friends finds out a major surprise, his father enlisted him into a all girl high school and another surprise bigger than he thought possible is This where he will find nothing but trouble or has he found paradise


Hey guys what's up, good? Good.

Heh, so anyway here's a new story that I had on my mind for the longest time but never decided to write it. And why am I writing this when I haven't even updated my other two? Writers block so for now I'm stumped on those two . So anyway enough chitter chatter and enjoy this story. Ps I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters

It was a calm Morning in a peaceful town that wasn't far away from a Major City but if you woke up early you could see the sun starting to rise, the birds singing as they woke up and ready to start their day. There wasn't a person in sight as they were all sleeping comfortably in their beds. Except one person that was gonna have that pleasure taken away right about...BEEP BEEP now. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH.

The poor clock that was only doing its job was slammed against the wall as it was smacked by an arm. "Ugh-five more minutes or maybe another hour" groaned a tired groggy voice. Beep beep beep. A smaller yet just as annoying sound seemed to wake up the teen as it was coming from his wrist. "Uggh now what" he complained as he looked at his watch and saw the time and date(btw the way there are watches that show what day it is, I have one).

"AWWW HELL IM LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL" He quickly got of bed and rushed to the bathroom to quickly shower. He got out of his sleeping attire very quickly seeing as he only had a pair of sweatpants on.

After the shower and brushing his teeth he quickly put on his uniform which consisted of a buttoned up shirt which he didn't button up all the way and could clearly see the red shirt he had underneath, with a pair of black pants. Quickly making his way to the kitchen down the hallway and almost ran smack into his dad. "Woah there Champ easy there" he said as he held his son by the shoulders.

"Why are you in a rush" he asked.

"No time dad gotta go or I'll be late" he replied as he went into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast.

" be late for what" his father asked as he watched his son with humor as he was also fixing his tie. The young teens father was wearing a white collar dress shirt with a pair of black pants and wearing black shoes as well.

"FOR School dad it's my first day" teen replied in a panic.

"Natsu... you have another other hour before you have to go, you just put on your alarm an hour early by accident" his father replied as he watched his son stop and look at him.

"Wait you're serious" the boy now identified as Natsu asked with a bit of disbelief. Natsu's father roared with laughter as he saw the face Natsu was making. Natsu grew a tick mark on his forehead as he yelled out

" Damn it old man why didn't you say it sooner!"

After calming down and eating his breakfast and washing his teeth again so that his breath didn't smell and figuring out if he wanted to fix his hair but decided to keep it his usual messy hair. He headed to the door way with his backpack slung over him

"Alright Dad I'm heading out" he shouted out. As he put on his shoes and opened the door.

"Have a good day son, Oh And uh have fun at school" His Father said as he was drinking his mug of coffee. The way his father had said sounded a bit uneasy to him but he shrugged it off and headed off. Deciding to walk to school, he thought of the possibilities of the new people he would meet and friends he would make since he arrived here.

As he saw the gates of the school now just in front of him, he noticed the lack of boys there and how there were a lot of girls. He saw a girl that seemed about his age with white hair that reached her back with her bangs tied up in a ponytail talking with a girl with scarlet hair that cascaded to her lower back and had one eye covered by her hair. Natsu started to feel Nervous as he now saw no boys there and wondered if he was at the wrong school. Looking at his paper with the information he needed along with the schools name Fiore High. Gulping down his nerves and deciding to press forward he walked passed the gates and instantly regretted that decision. Every girl that was there were looking at him weirdly or whispering to each other while pointing at him.

"Damn it why is they looking at me like that" Natsu sweated.

"Um hello may I ask why your here" asked a small yet smooth voice. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw a girl that looked a year younger than him with her long blue hair tied into twin tails held by cat ear shaped pins. She was dressed in a school uniform with brown dress shoes and socks that reached below her knee. He could tell she was curious and a bit uneasy as well.

"Oh umI'm looking for the teachers office, I wouldn't suppose you know where that is" Natsu asked with a small grin while rubbing his head.

" oh Yes I know where that is, I can take you there" she replied with a bit of a shy smile.

"Oh Really Thanks that would be a really big help" He replied with a bigger grin.

As the duo were walking the girl couldn't help but ask this pink haired boy what he was doing here.

"Well I'm new here since I came from another place and I'll be going to this school now" he said as they neared the teachers office.

"Oh ok-WAIT WHAT" she shouted surprised.

"Ow yell a little louder why don't you" Natsu said as he rubbed his ear. She immediately started bowing over and over.

"I-I'm sorry" she said.

" it's alright , but what gives" he said waving his hand dismissively. She fiddled her fingers together,

"w-well it's that um well maybe the teachers will tell you" . The girl quickly started walking again not stopping for him to catch up.

"Hey wait up" Natsu yelled as he ran to catch up to her.

They arrived shortly to their destination

"Well Thanks for helping me get here you were a big help" Natsu said turning his head to give her a smile.

"Um well your welcome um I have to go now and good luck".

"Good luck?" He said Confusedly. As the girl quickly ran down the hallway she stopped when she heard

"Hey Wait I didn't catch your Name" Natsu called out. "She turned and gave a small smile along with a waving gesture

"I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvell"

Then she was gone. "Wendy Huh I'll remember that, maybe she'll be first friend" Natsu couldn't help but grin at the thought of the idea of him already making friends.

"All right time to meet my new teacher.

And done for the first chapter sorry if it's a bit short but I'll make it up in the next promise


End file.
